If Destiny's taught us one thing: Never expect it
by Dragani
Summary: The People of Heroes have revealed it: It was never just a Series. People with special abilities really exist. And now there’s a school for the younger ones. Full summary inside. T just to be safe
1. Prologue: “Ah Really?”

Prologue: "Ah. Really?"

The People of Heroes have revealed it: It never was just a TV – Series. Nearly all of the things that have happened on the screen have happened in reality- though not always in the same way. And now they want to help people with special abilities, especially the young ones. They've built a school for the kids, they're testing anyone who wants to be and taking away the abilities if the people that have them are dangerous or don't want them.

Sorry if I make mistakes but I'm from Germany and have a bunch of problems with the tenses (Which, in fact, is the reason I'm writing this. I need the practice und I would really appreciate it if you corrected me if there are any mistakes).

Yes, it sort of is a self insert and yes, the main character is a bit of a sue, but I'm trying my best and she is how she is because I want her to be like that.

If there's anyone out there who would like to lend me an OC, it would me my pleasure to use him. Though I have plenty of ideas there's often a lack of characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dedicated to my precious, Niki-chan^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi. My name is Juliette Höppner but please call me Julie; I'm seventeen years old and from Germany. I have shoulder long dark blonde slightly curled hair, grayish-blue eyes with shades of green which change their color with light and mood. I'm about one meter and seventy centimeter tall, therefore 5'5". Not tall, not small, right in the middle.

And, I'm a big Heroes-Fan.

In fact, you could call me a freak. I know every existing episode, webisode, I-Story and Graphic Novel that has ever been made.

I know every ability, person and nearly everything about the actors by heart if it has to do with this Series.

I even have my own ability. It's one of the most dangerous that exist. And I still don't understand how I am able to hold it, though my family has completely different ones.

It's empathic mimicry. And no, I'm not related to Peter Petrelli – thank God. (The time I discovered my ability I didn't even know that he existed. But that's fast-forward.)

I discovered my ability in a very dangerous way: I was making Dinner – Spaghetti Carbonara – when I got distracted by a vision of the future: My Mom was yelling at me for setting a paper towel, which I needed to clean the oven, on fire. This was the first time I had one while I wasn't dreaming. That really distracted me and so I didn't notice that the sauce I was making had boiled over.

When I awakened from my shock of that much too clear daydream, I saw it and cursed loudly.

"Shoot!" I murmured, and then grabbed a paper towel. I tried to clean the oven as best as I could but much too early I heard the door. I instantly knew my mum was there and I panicked a bit.

I hadn't seen her today and the day before we had had a harsh argument. What meant the dirty cooking place wasn't making anything better.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I shouted before she came in and went faster. But there was still evidence. My eyes were starting to fill with tears, when I saw her. At first, I didn't notice she was wearing the same clothes as in my vision, but after I had realized it, I didn't know what to think of it. But then I handled it as coincidence.

"There, there. Take a paper towel, make it wet and clean it up properly" she told me. I nodded silently.

But then, shortly after wetting the cleaning utensil it began to burn out of the blue.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, ready to let it fall. My Mom was faster, grabbed it and put it under the water. The fire went out while my hand was still warm. I looked at it. It was burning.

"I think we have to tell you something" my Mom said sadly.

"Ah. Really?" I said sarcastically and put my hand under the water.

To make a long story short: My parents explained everything they knew to me and my sister with much yelling and shouting and screaming from both sides.

"Why the fucking hell didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked angrily. "You knew how dangerous I was. How dangerous I am! I could have killed you! I could have killed my friends, my classmates, my teachers by mistake!"

Well, after that I got grounded for a week and was told everything my family knew.


	2. Chapter one: “Well, that was new”

Chapter one: "Well, that was new."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dedicated to my precious, Niki-chan^^ And my beloved betaing friend, Claire E.^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like always, I was watching TV. The new season of Heroes had started and the latest German episode was aired today. Of course I already knew it, I'd watched the original one, but this time there was something new. And it wasn't the actors' voices.

"Sorry to interrupt your TV – Program" said a familiar voice. Ali Larter was standing in front of lot microphones, clearing her voice and smiling nervously into the camera. On her right Masi Oka was standing, on her left Sendhil Ramamurthy.

Hmm. Looked like a press conference.

Well, that was new. This wasn't supposed to happen. Did these fucking editors cut this genius series? Seriously, that wouldn't have been very nice. Or intelligent.

"Hi, my name is Tracy Strauss and no, this isn't a Promotion for the TV – Series 'Heroes'. It's a publicly announcement. Because, um, well, yeah…"

Wow, she stuttered. She didn't know what to say. Unusual for Tra…

Wait, was that really Tracy Strauss? That couldn't be. Was this a joke?

'Tracy' smiled nervously, laughed slightly hysterical and then swallowed. She took a deep breath but after that she spoke fluently: "It's hard to say this in a way that everyone believes. But: People with abilities exist." Wow. That was so new to me.

To support her words she froze one microphone which shattered into thousands of pieces and left a loud, high noise that hurt my ears very hardly.

"'Heroes' isn't just a TV – Series. In fact, nearly all of the things which happened in the show are true. They're real. They've happened. And practically all of the persons in the Series are real, too. Like my two friends here, Professor Mohinder Suresh and Hiro Nakamura who have the word now." 'Tracy' stepped back while 'Mohinder' came forward.

"Evolution allowed several human beings to take a step forward. Now they are special, different – extraordinary. How you would like to say it." Jesus, how I loved this accent. I was so goddamn hot!

"Now they have abilities. Some of them might be happy, others aren't." Did they know me?

"But now, we're offering help: We've built and founded a school for people with gifts. And we would be glad to help those of you who want to get rid of their abilities we would pleased to help.

Everyone is welcome. We will help."

All right. Now they were copying X – Men completely. Should please our little comic freak. And looked like it did because Hiro was smiling widely into the crowd.

I actually started to believe them. I was skeptical at first, but now it sounded plausible to me. But still too cool to be true.

Wait, that's what I'd thought of the things my parents had told me…

Mohinder stepped back and let Hiro talk.

"Everyone who wants to be tested whether they have abilities will be welcomed, too. The Project starts in too weeks. It won't cost anything for the future pupils.

We hope you will step forward and show the world what you're capable of. Domo arigato!" Hiro bowed and took a step backwards.

Several Telephone numbers, e-mail addresses and names of information websites were blended in.

Okay, that was creepy.

"Mom!"


	3. Chapter two: “Have you seen that?”

Sorry it took me so long with the update. I just had some sort of personal problems and absolutely didn't want to write. So I'm sorr, but the next updates will be sooner i hope! Now have fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter two: "Have you seen that?"

"You've seen it, haven't you?" she asked. I nodded and took a step forward. Usually my mom was pretty cool – she has always allowed me to go to parties, drink alcohol (what is legal in Germany at the age of sixteen as long as it is beer or wine, the rest is legal when you're eighteen) to break into the house (I had forgotten the key, nobody was home and I really needed a toilet).

But she couldn't handle goodbyes, a thing I had inherited from her. Like my clumsiness, my bad luck, my talent for languages and my temper.

Well, um, I don't have just a bad temper. I'm quite… I think, you could say, partly schizophrenic. My feeling change often, one day I'm sensitive and cry fast, the other day everything freaks me out. It's just: It doesn't change in days. It changes in minutes!

I'm difficult to handle and for me it's difficult to handle since my zodiac sign is Pisces but my ascendants Leo and Virgo and therefore I'm pretty contradicting. So I'm really complicated and hard to live with. But usually you survive me.

And now, back to topic (You see, sometimes I get distracted very easily).

My Mom looked at me, tears in her eyes not yet crying but with a look that meant "Does this really has to be?"

"You want to go, don't you?" she asked. I nodded, not able to speak. I would have burst into tears.

"I guess it would be best." Finally, a few tears came out of her eyes.

"Oh, Mom!" I groaned, crying too. I hugged her harshly and said: "I'll write you e-mail and letters and text you and I'll call. I swear!"

"But it's the other side of the earth!" she complained.

"Hiro is able to teleport. I'll master that and come to visit you!" Geez, that woman was so whiny sometimes. But finally she stopped crying and looked at me.

"You'd never dare not to. You'd be grounded for the rest of your life!" she said laughing and hugged me again. "Go pack!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" I answered grinning.

The next day was school.

"Did you see that yesterday?" Kari Landing asked during lunch break and sat next to me on the table which was a bit complicated with her short green skirt. She was wearing that skirt, purple converse allstars and a matching top because it really was hot today. It was an old habit of us. Usually when we were in school we only sat on chairs during classes. The rest of the time we sat on the floor or on the tables.

Kari was a really good friend of mine; we have known each other since kindergarten. Kari had light brown hair, shining green eyes, fair skin and was five centimeters or two inches taller than me – her looks matched her ability. Yes, Kari had one, too. She was able to absorb and release light. But though she was a very smart and intelligent girl – her IQ was about one hundred and fifty points – she wasn't smart enough to keep her ability a secret.

I found out Kari had an ability when she was visiting a Party with me and saw her boyfriend – who is really not so hot – without t-shirt. She blushed deeply and began to absorb the lights above us. I dragged her out of the room into the toilet and talked with her. She told me, she couldn't control it and I promised not to tell anyone.

"Will you go?" Emily Brownwood asked. Today she was wearing blue knee long shorts, black sneakers and a grey t-shirt. I rolled my eyes, she knew the answer anyway. That was her ability: She knew every answer. No matter what you asked her – the number of all molecules in the existing water, the formulas in math, who was in love with whom – she just knew it.

Emily had very dark brown hair and green eyes with a brown ring. It looked really cool, but she didn't like it very much. She was smaller than me, five centimeter or two inches. Kari and I had met her a few years ago; she had moved from England to Germany with her family and changed to our school. We made been friends very quickly since she was the only one in my class whop watched 'Heroes' properly.

"Of course! I need to get practice. And you've seen these hot guys!" I answered laughing. Fact was I had a crush on Peter since I'd seen 'Heroes' for the first time. But the other characters were hot in my opinion too. Or at least cute.

"Then I think I'll go, too" Kari answered grinning and slapped me on the knee. Today I was wearing a skirt too, not because I wanted but because I'd been forced to do this by Kari and Emily. It was one of my favorite colors: bright blue. And I was wearing on white Converse and a Top in blue – white camouflage. Though Kari had a boyfriend she was always looking for opportunities. Their relationship wasn't deep or going to last forever so she was already thinking ahead.

"Me three!" Emily said grinning.

"You losers have abilities?" I heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of Tessa Ebers, my declared enemy. In my opinion she was a slut. Oh, I hated her!

"But, anyways, which one did you get?" she asked in her usual sneering voice. I'd hated her from the first minute I'd seen her. Yes, she had just moved here from Italy but because of that she behaved like she was something better. You saw it in the way she looked, she talked, she walked, in the way she behaved. Boy, if she was going to the school I probably would drop out.

"Light absorption" Kari answered grinning and let her hand shine. Since it wasn't a secret anymore that people with abilities existed we got a bit lazy with our guard and didn't watch out the whole time.

"Which one did you get?" Emily asked, and then answered herself: "Mental Manipulation? Nice. I got the power to know all the answers." This, in fact, was the reason for her good grades. But she was trying not to cheat, unlike me. I used her ability whenever possible. It was a more passive one so it was harder for me to get access to it. But now my grades were better, too.

Tessa turned to me. I could tell she was anxious to know what ability I had. But only if it was the same shit she told me I was. But if it weren't she wouldn't be the best. Oh, the poor girl. Oh, that would be my triumph!

"Empathic Mimicry" I said.

Man, I wish, I had had a camera that moment!

Tessa looked like she was going to throw up because someone had told her her parents would divorce because of her dumbness.

I had won. Finally. She wouldn't be able to top that.

Jesus, thanks for evolution!


End file.
